Of Problems And Sunsets
by LightningStruckBlackDog
Summary: Four friends. Four different lives. They escape reality during the evenings, but will they're problems somehow find them? And will the bond they share suddenly break?Previously called Getting Together. Loliver and Jiley, with inital Lake.
1. Chapter 1

**this story line has been in my head for quite a few weeks. i dont know what it is yet, but i know its there. it might be confusing at first, but dont worry, it'll all fill out. trust me, i know, since i've already written the first chapter. and yeah, you might read this and go "What?". but trust me, things will clear up.**

Prologue:

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure, Jake. This is what I want."

"But I don't get it. Why now?"

"Because, the sooner it's over, the sooner my heart breaks, the sooner it heals, and the sooner I move on with my life."

"I need a substantial reason. This needs to make sense to me."

"There isn't a good enough reason. I just need to call it quits. I can't do it anymore. I can't lie."

"But she's never going to find out. She's clueless. This is foolproof."

"No Jake. It's not fair. I'm her best friend. I can't do this to her."

"But Lilly!"

"No! Don't 'But Lilly' me. Miley is my best friend. I know I'm doing the right thing."

And I turn, and walk away, tears stinging my eye.

X x X x X x X

A big ball of light, an illuminating sphere.

It's disappearing now; it's going to the other side. This part of the world will be enveloped in darkness, while some other part will be welcoming the sunlight.

Dawn and dusk. How they contradict each other. It's like they've never met. They're never at the same place, at the same time. Yet they're always associated, like butter and jam, or tea and coffee. They're different, yet the same.

The sky, it's a painting.

A painting so beautiful.

The artist a brilliant artiste.

The horizon is a thin black line. Above it, a vibrant shade of yellow. The yellow then turns to orange, and then bypassing the orange, a dull red. Streaks of pink and purple complete the scenic picture. Except it is not a picture; it is real.

People are enjoying this breathtaking view.

Some can be found in the privacy of their own homes, sitting on their balconies, they're iPod ear plugs firmly secured, listening to music of their choice.

Others can be found on the roads and streets and pavements, going on they're late evening walks and jogs.

Still others can be found on the beach, where the sunset can be viewed best. They sit on the warm sand, they're feet immersed in the water, and enjoy.

And suddenly, these people forget everything. They're worries and trials vanish. They're pain and sorrows disappear. A wave of tranquility washes over all of them, bringing with it the salt of peace and harmony.

And when the sky turns inky blue, they snap out of their reverie and continue living they're respective lives.

It's always the same.

Sometimes, this little moment of peace, harmony and tranquility, is all a person can get.

So they enjoy it while they can, and they are the ones who always wait for it, patiently.

Because while nobody's life is perfect, there are a few, whose lives are just too imperfect.

And so they wait, for that 10 minutes of guaranteed happiness, everyday.

Because they have no choice.

**_you know the drill._**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Cheers_**

**_me_**


	2. Green Eyed Brute

**well, here's chapter one. the first part is in Jake's POV. and from the beach part, it becomes Lilly's. this is how the rest of the story is going to be written. one person telling us his/her problem in the first half, and the other person narrating the sunset in his/her POV. and just so everyone knows, the first half (lets call it the problem half) will be ahead of the second half (lets call it the sunset half), as in the problem half will be happening, and the sunset half has already happened. BUT THEY WILL BOTH BE IN THE PRESENT; THERE IS NO REFERENCE OF THE FUTURE AT ALL. i hope this makes sense, i can't put it across in another way.**

Chapter 1: Green Eyed Brute

I can't believe her.

What do I have to do to convince her that this is flawless? That it's well hid? That no one will find out? That _she _won't find out?

She's left me a broken man.

It's like I suddenly believe in the Hindu myths; souls dying, but bodies being left behind. It's like my soul (after being shattered into possibly a thousand pieces) has left me, and my body is now nursing nothing but my wounded heart. I'm a shell, an empty and hurt shell.

Will I ever recover?

I don't know. Hopefully.

Can't Lilly see what she does to me? Is she _that _blind? Or is it by choice that she wishes to ignore?

This is so stupid. I feel so stupid.

Of course she sees. She sees everyday. Everyday we meet. Everyday we touch. Everyday we kiss. Everyday we make love.

How could she not see? I send enough signals.

How my hair stands up when she says my name, so seductively, "Jake".

And how when she pulls off my shirt and runs her hand through my chest, my knees feel weak and cave in.

And how after we kiss, I become so numb.

She knows what she does to me. She knows it.

She also knows I can't live without her. I need her. I'm desperate.

Miley isn't enough, she doesn't satiate my desires. She's too… willing. I need a tigress, a demon. Not a lone pussycat stranded in an alley.

I'm so horrible, I know. And when I die, I'll be lucky if even hell accepts me.

X x X x X x X

It's our daily routine, a ritual if you must.

Each of our days, exhausting in they're own way; always add up to this moment.

These 10 minutes of guaranteed happiness, who would want to turn it down?

So here we are, the four of us, coming from different corners of the city, coming from different backgrounds and work places, assembling on the beach, just in time to watch the sun set.

We're always a half hour early, and we sit ourselves on the warm Malibu sand, and just talk. And when the sun shows signs of its daily departure (hues of pink and purple streaking the sky) we shut up for those 10 minutes, and just take in everything.

Today I'm the first to arrive.

I look around me, searching for the others, but no luck.

Confused, I look down at my leather banded, white gold Tommy Hilfiger watch. The one Miley had given me for my 20th birthday, a month back.

It reads 4:20, on the mother of pearl face, and the tiny platinum hands are on top of each other.

I have over an hour before the others arrive.

I look in front of me, and see the waves crashing onto the shore. I smile.

I remove my leather boots, and walk towards the sea.

I close my eyes when I feel the water run over my feet. Intuitively I spread my arms open wide, and take in a deep breath. I feel the sand shift beneath me, but I don't care; I hold on.

I suddenly feel very relaxed and spiritual.

I open my eyes and sit down on the wet sand.

As I look straight, into the oceanic world beyond, memories drift back to me.

I get lost in them, watching them with eyes glazed with tears. I laugh.

A pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist and pull me up.

I turn to look at the person, a smile evident on my face.

"Ollie.", I exclaim, but I'm afraid it sounds more like a question.

"Yeah. Why? Were you expecting someone else, Lil?", he jokes.

I shake my head. "No. You just took me by surprise, that's all."

My heart sinks.

I love Oliver, I do. But he isn't who I want him to be. He isn't my best friend's boyfriend.

Why isn't Jake here yet? We're always the first two to arrive, just so we can have some time alone together.

I sigh. Not today.

I feel the sand shift beside me, and I look up to see my guy best friend plonk himself on the sand.

The wind, strong yet gentle, is teasing his brown locks, making them fly about wildly.

I throw my head back and laugh heartily, glad that I have a friend like Oliver.

He turns around, a confused look plastered on his face. "What? Is there something on my face?", he asks.

I shake my head and smile coyly. "No, your fine." I pause for a second, choosing my words carefully, in fear of it being taken in the wrong way. "Ollie, I love you."

I look up to see his reaction.

He's quite for a while, his gaze fixed on the ocean, unfaltering.

I raise an eyebrow. Does he think I'm confessing? Does he think I'm romantically attracted? No, no, no. This won't do.

I open my mouth to correct him, when he suddenly speaks.

"As a friend right?", he asks, his voice coarse and breathless, for reasons unknown to me.

I turn to him. "No, you're wrong."

"I am?", he says. It's weird, since he sounds almost…hopeful.

I nod, grinning from ear to ear. "As a _best _friend."

"Oh."

That's it. An 'Oh'.

I try reading his expression.

His eyebrows are arched in a frown, and he has visibly paled. He's wringing his hands, an action he does when he's agitated or irritated. Tiny beads of sweat are forming on his forehead, and his breath is sharp and heavy.

I'm worried. What's happening? Is he alright? Is he having a fit, like the one he had last year while walking Hiro (his dog, named after Hiro Nakamura)? Should I call 911? Should I panic?

"Oliver?"

He turns around to face me.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You, uh, spaced out a bit."

He laughs gently. "Yeah. No, I'm fine."

I laugh along with him. I don't know what else I'm supposed to do. There has never been such awkwardness between the two of us. Ever. I don't know what I did, or what I'm supposed to do. Should we sit here in silence? Should I ask him whether he's really okay? Should I try making conversation? Should I apologize for my apparent wrong-doing? What should I do?

This is not like us. For the 19 years we've known each other, there has never been an instance where we had nothing to talk about. I'm not well versed in such situations. God, what is wrong with me? With us? I need help!

I clear my throat. I decide to try making conversation with him. Like asking him how his day was, stuff like that. But I hear approaching voices coming from behind us. I turn around, and spot a brunette walking up to us, and a blonde's arms wrapped around her shoulder.

They've come. Jake and Miley.

I feel my stomach tighten. I feel jealousy erupt. "What are you doing, draping you're arms all over her?", I want to yell. "You love ME.", I want to shout. But I know better.

Instead I wave at the pair.

"Hey guys.", Miley greets, plonking herself on my right.

"Hey.", Jake says, his voice devoid of any emotion. He sits down next to Miley, away from me.

I don't look at him, afraid that even an eye contact will make me crumble.

Oliver and I greet them back.

"So? How was everyone's day?", Miley asks.

"The same.", Oliver and I reply, as per usual.

We all look at Jake, waiting for him to contribute.

"It was…eventful.", he says.

Miley nods sympathetically. She knows how it is.

I realize something then. Miley and Jake really are suited for one another. As much as I can pretend, I have o admit, I have absolutely NO idea about they're famous lives. I don't know how tiring it is, or how exciting. And frankly, I don't care. Because I'm a normal person, whose life is far from they're luxurious ones. And I've seen the way Miles looks at him; she's clearly very much in love.

My stomach tightens even more. I feel uneasy. And suddenly I feel terrible. She's my best friend. How can I be doing this to her? It's not right.

"Lilly?", I hear Oliver saying.

Snapping out of my internal argument I turn to him. "Hmm?"

"Godiva or Guylian?", he asks.

"Guylian hands down.", I reply.

And we all laugh.

X x X x X x X

It's time.

The sun is setting.

The sky suddenly resembles a painting, with hues of different colors merging to form the inky blue of night.

Everything is so calm and peaceful.

We can hear the faint roar of waves, as they hit the shore.

We can smell the saltiness of the water.

We can sea the sun going down, taking with it light.

We're all so quiet, each one of us taking in the beauty.

X x X x X x X

We get up, one by one.

Oliver stretches beside me.

Miley stifles a yawn.

I walk towards the sea to wash my feet.

Jake remains where he is, picking up his and Miley's flip-flops.

"Bye Lilly", I hear her call out to me.

They have a dinner date, I'd been told. My heart sinks.

I force a smile and wave back. "Bye, have fun."

And they walk away, her hand in his.

I try not to yell. Instead I take a deep breath, count to 5, and then let it out.

Sparing the sea one last glance, I turn back to join Oliver, who has so kindly waited for me.

"Walk me home?", I ask.

He nods. "Of course."

And we leave…

**_hope that wasnt as sucky as i thought it was..._**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Cheers_**

**_me_**


	3. Surrounding Silence

**Hey! the first part is written in Oliver's point of view. the second, is written in Miley's.  
**

Chapter 2: Surrounding Silence

"Oliver?"

I look up. I smile at her.

Her pretty face seems so troubled. Her usually bright and lively blue eyes look so clouded and confused. She looks fed up, dazed, lost. She doesn't seem happy.

"Lilly. What happened? What happened to you?"

I quickly get off the chair and rush to her side. I sit myself down on my bed, beside her.

I gingerly place my arm around her, and bring her closer to me.

I watch her as she buries her small head under mine. I hold my breath.

I close my eyes and count to three. Slowly, very slowly, I breathe out.

"What happened?" I repeat, softly, stroking her hair.

She doesn't answer immediately. She slowly pushes away from me, her dainty hands on my chest.

She looks up, her eyes filled with uncertainty, confusion, ignorance and hurt. "Oliver?"

"Yeah. What is it Lilly? What happened?"

She takes a deep breath. "Do you love me?"

I frown. What? Do I love her? Of course I love her. But... How does she know that? Have I… had I let my guard down? Am I doing it now? Flirting? Caring too much?

"Oliver? Ollie?", her soft voice calls out.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Do you… do you love me Oliver?"

I close my eyes and I nod. Once. Just once. But once is enough. "I do." A throaty whisper.

"No matter what I do?"

"No matter what you do." I repeat.

And without warning, her lower lip starts wavering, her eyes widen. And she starts crying.

I remain immobile for a few seconds, numb with shock. What the fuck just happened? What the FUCK just happened?

She starts screaming hysterically, her arms flailing about wildly, her legs kicking nothing but air.

I try shushing her. I try to calm her. I try to… to empathize. To sympathize.

But what exactly am I empathizing and sympathizing for? The current situation is not a familiar one. I don't see light. I don't understand any of it.

"Lilly, what's going on? How does it matter if I love you or if I don't?

I don't expect an answer. But nonetheless I get one.

"I'm a terrible person. A terrible, terrible person, Ollie. I don't deserve to be loved. By anybody. I'm worthless, and useless, and I should just curl up and die. I'm horrible. Miley doesn't deserve it. She's a good friend. I shouldn't be doing this. Tell me I shouldn't be doing this, please. I'll listen to you, if not my own heart."

I blink at her, still not understanding a goddamned thing. "What the fucking hell are you talking about? Miley? What does Miley have anything to do with… with whatever this is? With whatever is happening to you?"

She sighs. She walks over to me and takes my hands in hers. "This should explain everything.", she whispers, her breath salty, yet bittersweet.

She lets go of my hand. She kisses my cheek softly, and runs out the door.

I'm left standing alone in the middle of my bedroom, staring at her retreating figure, wondering whether I've finally lost my mind.

I look down at my folded hand, my fingers digging my palm, touching the cold, solid object I hold.

My curiosity peaked; I slowly turn my hand around, and release my fingers.

My eyes widen and my breath gets caught inside my throat as I stare down.

There, right smack in the middle of my palm, is a diamond ring.

'Marry me dear Lilly.' it says.

* * *

I tilt my head to one side. Unsatisfied with the angle, I turn it to the other. I smile. Perfect.

"So. What did you guys do today? Jakey, would you like to start?" I look at my handsome, blonde boyfriend and smile warmly at him. He smiles back and his eyes crinkle up. My heart does a somersault.

"Sure. Today was exceptionally blah. It was Andy's 16th birthday, so Mom, Dad, and I surprised him by getting him a new car. He was so thrilled. After that we went out for lunch. He's having a huge party tonight. Yup. That pretty much covers it." He shook his head with pretend annoyance. "Kids", he mutters under his breath.

He yawns loudly and scratches his head.

Lilly laughs. "Only you, Jake, are capable of calling your brother's 16th birthday lunch 'blah'. You're incorrigible. "

Oliver sighs. I roll my eyes. Jake turns to look at Lilly. They're about to have a silly argument again.

"And your annoying.", comes his swift reply.

Lilly narrows her eyes. "And you're an asshole."

Jake opens his mouth to retort. "And you're a b-"

I stand up and stick my hands out. "Okay! We get the point. Shut up, both of you." As I sit back down in between the two, I add, "I don't see why you have to quarrel every day. Can the two of you please try to get along? "

Suddenly I feel the tension. I look at the two blondes beside me. They're both staring ahead, their faces rigid and blank; devoid of all emotion. It's as if they were made of marble.

I turn my gaze to Oliver. He's looking down at the sand. When he finally looks up, his usually twinkling brown eyes look dull and lifeless. He looks so sad.

I want to ask everyone why what I had said about Jake and Lilly has proved to have such a strange effect on all three of them. But I decide not to. I decide that whatever it is, it's none of my business.

So instead of saying anything, I close my eyes and lean back.

I decide it's one of those days.

The unhappy ones.

I sigh.

* * *

The bright ball seems bigger than usual. The giant orb of light glows blindingly.

As it sinks lower and lower into the sea, the sky gets darker and darker.

First a pale orange. Then a startling combination of pink and purple. And when the sun finally disappears, the sky turns from pale blue, to that of ink.

And just like that, the moon starts to appear. Slowly. Little by little.

We watch as the sea water hits the rocks.

The roar of the waves is loud, dominating over the silence that surrounds us.

And I close my eyes again, allowing the wind to make a mess of my curly, brown hair.

* * *

We get up, one by one.

We dust our butts, still not looking at each other.

"That was lovely." Lilly breathes.

Jake nods.

"Yeah." Oliver says.

I remain quiet.

And for the first time, the four of us our distant as we bid adieu. There's no smiling. No laughing. No joking. Nothing.

Just a simple' Bye' and 'catch you guys later' is exchanged.

And then all four of us scramble up the beach, and part our separate ways, not once looking back.

Confusion clouds me.

But, 'what will be, will be.'

And who am I to question Doris Day?

**_I actually liked this chapter. I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting. I really am._**

_**Please REVIEW.**_


End file.
